


Over Unhygienic Talks and Old Apollo

by woojinx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, everything ia nice over coffee, inspired from murakami, man i wanna be inlove with jicheol, sappy things, storm trooper is cool btw, unhygienic soonyoung, waiter cheol, weird soonyoung moments im cracking up, writer jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojinx/pseuds/woojinx
Summary: eyza's note:guess what, i only had this idea last night and bcos i liked it so much, i finished this in a few hours. i feel so proud of myselfanyway, old apollo is somewhat inspired from Haruki Murakami's Norwegian Wood. everyone who have read that book always love storm trooper. raise ur hands if u agree with me. and dont even start with naokoㅡ also, i rlly luv midori. ♥





	Over Unhygienic Talks and Old Apollo

"Breathtaking." Seungcheol tries hard not to arch his brow.

"Breathtaking, you say?" Seungcheol repeats what he said as he chortles while pummeling the table.

"Yeah. I personally think that's the right word. I mean, imagine this: Old Apollo stands a few feet away from you looking deadbeat from work. Then, as he approaches you, his smell starts to get into your nose. The smell coming from his socks, his armpits and his sweat-soaked tee. Can you even fucking imagine that?! My roommate has literally took my breath away! Goddammit, I almost passed out." Jihoon complains. As he types into his laptop, he's got his face contorted as if recalling the scenarios made his head throb.

Well, you can't blame him. Jihoon has the worst roommate you could ever have. Jihoon admits; he's not that much of a hygienic person but it's actually kind of annoying when Old Apollo shows up to you looking like a man who lived all his life in a fucking trashbin. Old Apollo or better known as Kwon Soonyoungㅡ he prefers to be called Old Apollo than Soonyoung because here's what actually happened when Jihoon opposed to calling him Old Apollo:

"If you call me by my name Soonyoung, I would seem like a teen who still brings packed lunch boxes to school and I absolutely hate that! Who would bring lunch boxes to school even when they already jack off to nude girls?!"

"Wow. You jack off, Soonyoung?" Jihoon asks in awe. Soonyoung doesn't seem like one, though. Or Soonyoung doesn't even seem like he has the time to jack off. Oh well, I guess he makes time for it.

"Of course, yesㅡ hey! I told you to stop calling me Soonyoung!"

"So what do you actually want to get called?" Jihoon asks, his eyes narrowed at his roommate.

With certainty, Soonyoung spoke. "Old Apollo."

"Old Ap-ap-apㅡ" Jihoon stuttered over the name because he quite didn't hear it or maybe he did but he chose to stutter over how hilarious the name was.

"Old Apollo. Ya know, Apollo. The Greek god of light." Soonyoung explained. There is this twinkle in his eyes that Jihoon managed not to roll his eyes at.

Jihoon paused. "Oh. Did he invented candles and flashlights?"

"What the hell?! No, fuck! It's not like that. I mean, listenㅡ I chose Old Apollo because my name Soonyoung has Sun in itㅡ that big ball of fire which could burn you. And I included the word Old because there's 'young' attached to my name. It's there to contradict it."

"Soonyoung, you don't actually read Sun as 'sun' but 'san'."

Soonyoung threw his hands up and sighed exasperatedly. "Fuck pronounciations! Why do you always have to comment on what I have to say?!"

Jihoon deadpanned. "In the first place, this thing is already as ludicrous as it seem. Anyway, why didn't you chose Helios over Apollo?"

Soonyoung threw him a glare across the room. "Are you stupid?! Helios sounds so ancient! I don't want to be called that."

Jihoon shut up at that.

Then looking up, he saw Soonyoung preparing himself to go to the dance studio he runs. "Okay, I'd call you that name. But I've got a deal for you, mate."

What deal, Soonyoung managed to mumble out as he was stuffing his mouth with a sandwich.

"You get to do the dishes as long as we live together. I want no clogged sinks, just to remind you. And be sure to take out the trash. Make sure you take yourself out, too."

Soonyoung raised his brow over Jihoon's last sentence but he still gave an OK sign at him.

"Piece of cake."

____

Still cackling, Seungcheol had his eyes on Jihoon. He would sip his coffee every now and then; Seungcheol noticed. But he wouldn't even leave his eyes off his laptop's screen. This has always been like this. As he would tell Seungcheol his Old Apollo stories, he would remain focused on typing.

Jihoon suddenly stops and sighs, letting his gaze pierce through Seungcheol. "But honestly, calling him Old Apollo is actually a lot worse than Soonyoung. I mean, hey what's wrong with a name that seems like you still bring packed lunch boxes to school?! Damn, man! Old Apollo sounds like a 90's rapper who raps shit like sugar mommies and any of that disgusting stuffs!"

Seungcheol throws another fit of laughter at the man in front of him. The people inside the cafe would look at them occasionally but they didn't give a damn about it.

"You know, your honest judgement is kind of hilarious." Seungcheol says.

Jihoon gives a lopsided grin at him. "You think so?"

Seungcheol nods and takes another sip of his coffee.

Jihoon looks out the window and then, as if he recalls something, he turns back to Seungcheol with happiness evident in his face. "I almost forgot to tell you this. Old Apollo has showed me another weird act. Okay, I'm already smilingㅡ hell, what a great roommate I've got in here."

"What weird act?" Seungcheol asks.

"You know, we don't usually catch each other during breakfast because I always wake up first. But today, we did because it was my day off. And guess what I've found out? Every morning, Old Apollo would actually make two cups of coffee. In the first one, he would add sugar in it. In the second cup, he would add salt in it. Goddammit, how much weirdness could he show to me?!"

"Wait whatㅡ did you say he adds salt to his coffee? How could he even stand drinking it? Man, I would be constipated." Seungcheol comments.

"Well thankfully, he doesn't drink the one with salt in it. When I asked him on what's the point if he doesn't drink it, he said that it's just there to remind him that other people got bitter lives than him." Jihoon replies.

Seungcheol smiles. "Weird, but at least, that's a less weird than the last one when he woke up in the middle of the night, danced to PSY's songs and as if nothing happened, went back to sleep."

Jihoon groans. "Oh, don't even make me recall how creepy it has been."

Seungcheol chuckles.

Jihoon had been friends with Seungcheol back at high school. They were cafeteria buddies and at the same time, Seungcheol would accompany Jihoon to library if they want to skip classes. But when they got to college and ended up in different universities, they already didn't have time to catch up with each other's lives.

When Jihoon graduated, he applied for a newspaper company and was chosen immediately. And Seungcheol, well. . . he graduated but he chose not to apply for jobs like that so he ended up working at the coffee shop Jihoon usually goes into. That's how their paths crossed again.

Every meeting, Seungcheol would remove his apron and hairnet and would sit across Jihoon, watch him type in his laptop as he tell stories about his roommate Old Apollo. His boss doesn't really give a damn even when Seungcheol's not working so he's thankful for that. He knew Jihoon's too busy to even meet him outside the shop, just to catch up with each other's lives.

And along those meetings, Seungcheol couldn't help himself but be fond of Jihoon. There's just something about his facial expressions that makes him look adorable despite the concentration he has as he types away in his laptop. Other times, he would try to make Seungcheol laugh with his puns.

"But you know, I've got to thank Old Apollo for his existence. His weirdness never fails to make you laugh." Jihoon says. Still, he got his eyes piercing through Seungcheol.

"You like making me laugh?" Seungcheol asks, a toothy grin making its way in his face. He finds it cuteㅡ the way Jihoon confesses something like this.

"The sound of your laugh calms me. That explains why I tell you stories while I'm typing my articles. It helps me untangle my thoughts and put them into coherent words. At least, that's what I think so." Jihoon pauses for a second. "I like seeing your dimple too. They're cute."

And that was the go signal for Seungcheol to lean over from where he was seated and press his lips on Jihoon's who was a blushing mess afterwards.

He got his nostrils flaring and his ears revealing a light shade of pink. "W-what was that for?"

"For confessing, obviously. I like you too, by the way. More than what you think." Seungcheol says, his lips curling into a smile.

"I wasn't even confessing yet, dumbass!" Jihoon strongly protests.

"You were already in it. Might as well take you to the shortcut."

Jihoon closes his laptop, plops on his elbows and pursed his lips at the man before him. "I hate you. I've planned it all, you know. I had the perfect words to say. I've planned it overnight, thought about it like a hundred times and created a thousand scenarios on my mind. And now, you've ruined my perfect confession. What a bummer."

"Could you stop whining in there and let me just kiss you?"

Jihoon rolls his eyes at Seungcheol before saying, "Well, let me have a second chance at confessing first."

"Fine." Seungcheol grunts. "How childish."

"No butting in, Choi Seungcheol! And no stealing kisses!" Jihoon warns. "Just sit comfortably in your seat as I tell you how you got me head over heels for you, aye?"

"I've got you head over heels for me?" Seungcheol asks, his brows wiggling at Jihoon.

"I said no butting in!"

"You weren't even confessing yet!"

"Dammit. I'm starting to hate you more than Old Apollo, you dickrocket!" Jihoon grumbles. He had to stop himself from leaning over and smacking Seungcheol's head with his laptop.

"To hell with Old Apollo! I'm a lot hygienic than him!"

___________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> eyza's note:
> 
> guess what, i only had this idea last night and bcos i liked it so much, i finished this in a few hours. i feel so proud of myself
> 
> anyway, old apollo is somewhat inspired from Haruki Murakami's Norwegian Wood. everyone who have read that book always love storm trooper. raise ur hands if u agree with me. and dont even start with naokoㅡ also, i rlly luv midori. ♥


End file.
